Eternity In the Dark
by gummy-buttered-popcorn
Summary: She runs. That is really all she is good for, but she encounters new people to help her find who her true identity is. Whether it be man, or super being.


I stumbled through the dark. Running from the horrid, disturbing future that lies ahead. Why I chose this path? I don't know. He just waited, and he found me. I followed him to this gray place. He was tall and fit. Silver hair that flowed in the wind, moving softly. He chose me for a reason. Out of the other girls. Thousands of girls he could have chosen, but me? He started to call me by a foreign name. Kaya. That was not my true name. But I felt hypnotized, not myself. I also felt drugged, that feeling that you get after a hangover...Yeah. He handed me a mirror. Saying that I had been reborn. Belonged to a new family. With a wonderful mother, he did not tell her name, but he just called her mother. He said that he could drain out all the poison. I glanced into the mirror. My high school uniform have been doused in blood. My hair soft, silver. My eyes a haunting nuclear green. I tried standing, my legs won't respond. I fell deeper into the darkness.

Chapter 1 - Believe Me I Tried

"I'm sorry brother." I said throwing my katana, Utsukushī Yoru, down.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Your time will come. If you wait for it." he announced.

He turned and glared at me, from the side.

I jumped up on the bars above, and climbed up and dangled upside down. My silver hair falling from gravity.

"Brother. I've had this recurring nightmare. Frankly, I can't imagine what emotion feels like, but I feel scared. I can't escape it. It surrounds me, and sucks me into it." I looked up, turned away from him. I flipped down from the bars, my leg getting caught on the way down and I fell. He looked down at my failure, smiling in my distress.

"You're so weak. I cannot believe you are my partner." he scoffed.

I quickly got to my feet and grabbed Utsukushī Yoru. I brushed the dirt from my jumpsuit and frowned.

"I can't believe you don't trust me!" I flung my hand out, pointing to the broken city of Midgar.

"I am one of the strongest soldiers you'll find in that destroyed, unwanted city!" I shouted, my voice echoing off the canyon's side.

He came close to my face. His eyes looked into mine and down at my lips. He furrowed his eyebrows. I turned away, quick enough before he dove in. I held Utsukushī Yoru tightly in my hand, my knuckles turning white. He put his hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned to see his gorgeous eyes.

His hand brushed my cheek in a silent, burning passion. He moved his head in, begging for an embrace, but I turned away. I felt his cold hand grasp mine, and I stopped.

"What are you asking." I mumbled.

He stood behind me, his lips to my neck, kissing me.

"I want you. You are what I am craving." he kissed my neck and pecked at my cheek.

I felt this surging sensation up my spine. I turned to face him, and I leaned in to release the sensation into my brain. We kissed. I felt my tongue melt with his and take us on a journey of ecstasy. I removed from the embrace and fell down. He came down to me, embracing once more, but holding my hands so I will not resist. I tried moving my head away, but he moved with me. His tongue moved around mine, stationary, unable to move.

He let go and began to move his hands around my body. He grabbed my breasts, and I squirmed around in arousal. He left the make-out behind, and began to lick me. The moments got hotter and went by faster. I unzipped my jumpsuit completely and laid on the ground. He was on top of me within seconds, and I closed my eyes. We made love.

He later rolled next to me, and stared into the night sky. Stars sparkling the deep abyss of the sky. I sighed deeply, getting the ecstasy out of my system.

"I cannot believe I just did that." I cried.

We laid on the ground, naked, and tired.

He looked over at me. "Words cannot describe how I feel right now."

I began to redress. My panties, then my jumpsuit. The tight leather formed to my slimming body as I stood. I turned back to him. He redressed as well, but was nowhere to be found. I shrugged and grabbed Utsukushī Yoru, and left on my way. I made my way out of the abandoned chemical factory and into the city of Midgar. I used the back streets to enter the SHINRA corporation. I could not believe this broken city of crime still held this money maker like SHINRA. I ignored the thoughts that buzzed around in my head, and skipped the security check at the entrance. The officers just let me go in. They know me, always causing trouble. I came in with Him several times before, and the people have taken a liking to me. Especially that one kid, Zack. We'd only just met a few weeks ago, and I can tell he has potential. Zack is a great guy, and respects my skills in the work field. I was shipped here to Midgar, to complete a bodyguard service requested by the CeO.

I met up at the front desk to greet the evening with flying colors. The desk attendant gave me my badge, and I was on my way to the laboratories to get my daily dose of the magic mojo, they call Mako. The scientists that work on me say it's bad that I take it in everyday, but I do it to get stronger. They call me a super soldier. Y'know? Like those silly comic books kids read. They generated me from a regular senior in high school to a super soldier who wields two double bladed katanas. They pay me to take out simple jobs; mercenary services, bodyguarding, public events, etc. Its simpler than most think. The great thing is that people look up to me. The kids in the city adore me, and look up to my great comrades. Angeal Hewley, Genesis, and Him. The Scientists believe that they've created a monster, when the hierarchies and the city's people call me a hero. Though many women in the city call me a whore, and that I sleep around to gain my status, is complete and utter bullshit. Sure I do sleep with guys here and there, but it is another subject and is not related to my work. My body used to be lanky, and ugly, but once the Mako hit it and the Scientists' did some work, I came out looking like a gorgeous super soldier with a body to die for. But, enough about me, back to the story.

I entered the chamber room and nabbed a Scientist to assist me in my infusion. I lead the way to my own cryo-tube, and he assisted me inside. I stripped down to the cryo-suit (or otherwise known as a bra and panties made of black leather) and entered the cryo-tube. The scientist began to flood the tube with Mako and it then raised above my head within minutes. I was told that I was only allowed to be in the Mako for ten minutes, but I bribe the working scientist to do it for an hour. The Mako filled my nostrils and I struggled to breathe. I eventually drowned in the thick liquid. Letting it fill my lungs and be one with me. I opened my eyes, and the Mako burned my eyes, I started to scream. The scientist tried to open the cryo-tube, but he was unable to perform the action. He banged on the glass, yelling things to me that I couldn't make out. I held my face in pain, feeling the Mako move around me.

Another scientist ran over to the cryo-tube, an older man. He drained the Mako from the tube and released the hatch. I fell onto the metal floor, coughing up Mako, trying to remove it from my lungs. I put my hands and knees on the ground and threw up the remainder of the Mako. I closed my eyes and I opened them once more. I awoke in a bright room, a window shining light in.

I looked around, looking for someone to give an explanation. No one seemed to be around. I sat up on the bed, turning my legs to get off. My arm held a medicinal pick in it. I sighed and ripped it out. I took note to my blood, it was thick and a deep ruby color. I put my hand to my bleeding arm and recovered a bandage from the closet. A nurse came into the room and pushed me back to the worn bed.

"You were not given doctors order to get up. You have to lie back down." she said pushing me towards the bed.

I held my hand out. "No, no, no. You do not tell me what to do. I could give two shits about these '_doctors orders_'."

"I'm sorry but you cannot get up. Your mentor told us." she insisted.

I sat down on the bed, listening to the nurse. _His_ name ringing in my head. I pulled the covers over my legs as she replaced the pick.

"Why am I here." I asked quietly, still focusing on the floor ahead of me.

The nurse fixed the pick, and took my vitals. "You overdosed on that Mako drug they give to you, SOLDIERS."

She laid me back and brought me breakfast. The nurse then left the room, closing the door behind her. I sat in bed, staring at the nutritious breakfast before me. I picked at it eating little of it. I pushed the rolling table away, and pulled the covers up to my neck. I thought about _him_. I stared at the bustling city out of the window in my room. Watching the people, and transits go by. A knock rang in the room from the door, and I sat up.

"Come in." my voice squeaking.

A tall handsome doctor strided in, followed by a band of college students.

He sat down on a stool next to my bed, placing his tablet on the bed.

"So, gorgeous super SOLDIER Kaya. How are you feeling?" he asked, crossing his legs.

I gazed into his glittering blue eyes. "I'm feeling fine. Why exactly do I have to be here? I really don't want to be here."

He chuckled. "Kaya, you really don't know why you're here. Do you?"

I stopped to look at the students scribbling down crap.

"I overdosed, apparently?"

He sat against the wall. "No, you almost killed yourself by getting into that tube of poison. You deliberately refused to take the safety rule by using a protective helmet. You would've wasted your life. Nothing is more important than a life."

I frowned, feeling anger build up inside of me. "I don't understand why I have to be here, listening to you preach."

I glanced down at my arm, the veins began to bulge out. I felt my chest become heavy.

He tilted my head to face him. "Kaya, I need to speak to you in privacy."

The doctor turned to the crowd of students. He smiled. "Alright you students have the rest of the day off. I need to get back to my other patients now." he pushed them out of the room, closing the door behind him.

It was only him and I in the room now. Silence grew as he walked back to the machines.

"Kaya, there are two ways we can do this. One, you can lie and say that it was the scientists' fault for causing you to be in the hospital or.." he stopped, turning to me. He moved his hands around me, leaning in to kiss me. "Or you can sit back and be quiet for twenty minutes.." I struggled to push him back but he threw my wrists back against the bed, making me immovable. I opened my eyes and felt tears begin to fall. I balled my fists and let the Mako flow. I pushed him back and called a nurse. He pulled the assist remote out of the wall, and threw himself on top of me. A nurse ran into the room, appalled by the sight in front of her.

She moved the doctor off of me, and I ripped the pick out of my arm and wrapped it again. The nurse ran back out into the hallway calling for security. I stood across from the lustful man. He stood and looked at me. I stood against a wall and wrapped my left hand.

"You aren't going to like this." he said.

I couldn't look up in enough time before he pulled out a Taser and struck me in the chest. I was electrocuted, but felt no difference. I was still standing and I ripped the Taser out of my hospital gown. I ran to him and punched him. The strong force from my punch threw the doctor through a few walls. I looked down at my hand and fell to the ground.

_He _walked into the room and stared at me on the ground. I looked at him though tears. "What is wrong with me?" I cried.


End file.
